Forensic Kit
Forensic Kit is a gameplay feature in Criminal Case. It is a section of the case screen which lets the player examine evidence to progress further in the case. Overview As a detective who needs to solve murders, the player will obtain many pieces of evidence, or "clues", throughout the cases. Certain clues may require careful examination, and for that, the player will need to access the Forensic Kit, leading to a forensic mini-game. Forensic mini-games Once the player accesses the Forensic Kit and starts the examination of a clue, a forensic mini-game will commence in which the player must perform a specific type of action on the clue. The type of the mini-game will depend on the type of the clue. Note that the player must spend a star in order to start the examination. reward when they perform actions on clues.]] The player can also get an energy reward when they perform in forensic mini-games. The faster the player finishes them, the more energy points they obtain. However, multiple and quick miss-clicking will cause a 3-second time penalty during which the player cannot do anything. There are nine types of forensic mini-games, as described in the following. *'Restore:' The player must repair the broken object (e.g. a camera) or piece back the torn pieces (of a cloth, for example). Note that this mini-game makes its debut in The Death of Rosa Wolf. *'Collect:' The player must collect a sample of substance from the object. Note that this mini-game is also introduced in the aforementioned case. *'Decode:' The player must decode the hidden piece of information (e.g. a password) from the object (which could be a locker, a locked refrigerator, or a mobile phone, to name a few). Note that this mini-game makes its debut in Corpse in a Garden. *'Find:' The player must shuffle through a pile of items (such as garbage or clothes) to find a single relevant clue. Note that this mini-game is also introduced in the aforementioned case. *'Reveal:' The player must brush the object (e.g. a faded notebook) to reveal any hidden clues like faded text or fingerprints. Note that this mini-game makes its debut in Blood on the Trading Floor. *'Find the Same:' Using the database, the player must pick the item matching the character's model or the object's appearance in order to identify that person or object. Note that this mini-game is also introduced in the aforementioned case. *'Vacuum:' The player must use a forensic-strength vacuum to "pick up" any particles left on a physical clue. Completion of this task is contingent on picking up all particles on the physical clue. Note that this mini-game makes its debut in God Save the Prince. *'Match the Molecules/Particles:' Using a microscope, the player must find the molecules/particles that match the one at the bottom of the screen. Note that this mini-game is also introduced in the aforementioned case. *'Cryptex:' The player must decipher the codes, using the given list of hints, to unlock the object (e.g. a briefcase). Note that this mini-game makes its debut in Welcome to Concordia!. 1._Restore.png|"Restore" 2._Collect.png|"Collect" 3._Decode.png|"Decode" 4._Find.png|"Find" 5._Reveal.png|"Reveal" 6._Find_the_Same.png|"Find the Same" ForensicKit-Vacuum.png|"Vacuum" ForensicKit-Microscope.png|"Match the Molecules" CryptexConspiracy.png|"Cryptex" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay